


У нас есть то, чего нет у них

by MaParallel



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, Badass Phasma, Gen, Laboratories, Minor Character Death, Poor Dopheld Mitaka, Zombie Apocalypse
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:15:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26162497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaParallel/pseuds/MaParallel
Summary: Митака и Фазма — он — молодой ученый, она — начальница охраны — становятся свидетелями начала зомби-апокалипсиса. Кто ж знал, что опыты, которые проводили в тайных лабораториях корпорации "Первый Орден", однажды выйдут из-под контроля.
Kudos: 3





	У нас есть то, чего нет у них

**Author's Note:**

> ремейк re:2 как источник вдохновения
> 
> это должна была быть серия драбблов с персонажами сиквелов, оказавшихся в ситуации начала зомби-апокалипсиса но большие проекты это, увы, совсем не мое.

— Митака! Резче!

Он буквально влетает в лабораторию, и Фазма ударом по кнопке блокирует дверь. Менее удачливый лаборант врезается в нее на полном ходу. Он кричит, умоляет его впустить. Исступленно молотит по двери кулаками, но Фазма сохраняет невозмутимость. Убедившись, что в лаборатории больше никого нет, она присаживается на край стола и начинает возиться с рацией.

Тем временем Митака не может отойти от пуленепробиваемого стекла. В полном оцепенении он наблюдает за последними мгновениями невезучего коллеги. Толпа зомби настигает его. Некогда бывшие людьми, они совсем не по-человечески впиваются в бедолагу пальцами и зубами. Толстые стены лаборатории приглушают его предсмертные вопли.

Когда лаборант оказывается окончательно погребен под массой шевелящихся тел, Митака отворачивается. Лоб покрыт холодной испариной. Глаза выпучены, как у безумца.

Вскоре по ту сторону стекла воцаряется тишина, и о реальности происходящего свидетельствует только шипение помех в эфире. Сведя брови к переносице, Фазма пытается уловить сигналы других выживших.

— Какая страшная смерть. — Митака раз за разом прокручивает в голове увиденное, будто кинопленку с записанным на неё фильмом ужасов.

Легким не хватает кислорода. Ладони неприятно влажные. Сердце будто зажато в стальных тисках, отчего каждый его удар отдаётся в груди непривычной тяжестью. Рубашка липнет к телу. Воротничок душит. От белого лабораторного халата оторван здоровенный кусок.

— Они съели его. Съели по-настоящему. И он был в сознании. Все это время он был в сознании, до самого конца…

— Не видела ничего хуже, — соглашается Фазма, — даже в Сомали. Но нам бояться нечего.

Отложив рацию в сторону, она встаёт и ободряюще хлопает Митаку по плечу с такой силой, что у него невольно подгибаются колени. 

— У нас есть то, чего нет у них.

Он нервно смеётся.

— Мозги?

— Лучше. — Фазма указывает на служебный пистолет.

Митака выдыхает. По крайней мере они — то есть, она — смогут дать бой, если зомби прорвутся внутрь.

— А патронов на всех хватит?

Фазма кивает.

— Один — тебе, другой — мне.


End file.
